Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Brutaka Contest
As shown in the banner and title, the contest revolves around your goal to create a version of Brutaka. The contest will end on January 1, 2014, and judging will begin the next day. ANYONE can enter, no matter whether they've just joined or are the oldest member, so long as they enter on this page. Rules and prizes are below. Rules *You must make and enter the drawing yourself. You cannot enter for someone else, only yourself and your own entry. *Brutaka can be drawn or built in any form or variation, but keep to the basic gold-blue color scheme (similar colors, like black, are acceptable as a secondary color). The rest is up to your imagination, for the most part. *Brutaka's Olmak must be visible and prominent in some way. For example, you can draw Brutaka wearing his air-breathing gear over his mask, but the mask must still be mostly visible. *Keep to limited or no background. A floor for Brutaka to stand on is optional but allowed, but a full background is not. *Try your best. A stick-figure wearing an Olmak will be very unlikely to be voted for or even approved for the contest. *You can make Brutaka in any way you wish, be it CGI rendering, pencil drawing, a MOC, etc. The picture does not require color, but it is more likely to be voted for if it is in color. Also, you cannot modify an existing MOC to look like a drawing. *Make ONLY Brutaka and a floor if you wish. No other characters should be seen alongside him. *The MOC or drawing must be recognizable as BRUTAKA. This means that a gold-and-blue spider wearing an Olmak DOES NOT qualify. The MOC or drawing must be HUMANOID and have Brutaka's color scheme and Olmak. *Try to keep any objects nearby Brutaka if you choose to draw any objects near him limited, though I won't count them as a background unless there's like a pile of Kanohi masks behind him. Try to keep any sort of background (floor, objects) below Brutaka's ankles. *Do not whine if your entry does not win or is not voted for. Minor complaints are fine (for example, saying you're disappointed that you didn't win), but directly insulting the winner or others for not voting for your entry will result in administrative action. *When voting begins, you cannot vote for your own entry. This is so there can be honest voting and not everyone votes for themselves. Prizes *'FIRST PRIZE' - The first prize winner's entry will appear beside the canon Brutaka set in the wiki's background, along with being featured in one of our update videos on YouTube. Along with that, they will get a first prize template (and maybe wikicon) on their userpage and large amounts of bragging rights. *'SECOND PRIZE' - The second prize winner's entry will appear as the main image on one of the CBW update videos on YouTube. They will also receive a second prize template on their userpage and bragging rights. *'THIRD PRIZE' - The third prize winner will get a third prize template on their userpage, bragging rights and a massive amount of shame in knowing that they did not win. *'ALL PARTICIPANTS' - All participants will receive a template (or maybe wikicon) on their userpage saying they participated. Entering Entries should be formatted like this: (Username)'s entry *Image name here. The coding for that is: (Username)'s entry or MOC *Image name here * Category:Contests Category:Official Contests